Bori in Wonderland
by MusicandWritingforever
Summary: It's been a week since the platinum music awards and things are awkward between Beck and Tori because they have feelings for each other but the don't want to hurt Jade but what if she gave them her permission. Also Hollywood Arts is doing Alice in Wonderland for their school play and there has to be drama there. PLease review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back with a new Victorious story. It has been such a long time since I wrote a story for Victorious. I know it has been about two weeks since Tori goes Platinum but I have been writing this since that Sunday. I had it done about a week ago but I went to the beach and I didn't get a chance to upload it before I left. I hope you like and I will stop talking now but before I go please review, it makes me so happy.**

**I sadly do not own Victorious just the plot.**

**Tori POV**

It's been a week since The Platinum Music awards and it has been awkward between Beck and I. When I will look at him during class, he is already looking at me. When I look into his beautiful brown eyes, I start to blush so I have turn around and talk to Cat or whoever is next to me. I think I like him and I mean I would have kissed him if it wasn't for Jade. Jade is one of my friends and you can't do that to a friend. Right? I pull into the parking lot and see Andre and Jade talking near the entrance of school. I park the car and head over to see them.

"Hey girly" Andre says when I walk over.

"Hey Andre and Jade" I say look at Andre than Jade.

"Hey Andre, can I talk to Tori alone?" Jade says putting a hand on Andre's arm.

"Sure" Andre said walking away to go say hey to Robbie and Rex.

"So what's up?" I ask after I know Andre is out of ear shot.

"I know" Jade said.

"You know what?" I asked.

"I know about you and Beck"

"What? How?"

"Someone left a computer up and I guess you guys were video chatting or something."

"Nothing happened I swear"

"I know that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm confused"

"You said you couldn't kiss Beck because of me and I feel bad because I have moved on"

"You have?"

"Yea well Andre and I have been on a few dates now and we just made it official now."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"kiss beck or date him I don't care just I don't want to be the reason you guys are not together and sad when I have moved on cause I'm really happy with Andre."

"Thank you Jade"

"No problem"

I walked right into school when the first bell rang. I walked over to Beck's locker but he isn't there. I shrugged it off because he probably already went to class. I don't have science with him which is my first class. My first class with Beck is Drama which is 4th period right before lunch. I make it through my first three periods pretty easily but it is when I get to fourth period where I get worried because we are 30 minutes into class and Beck is nowhere in sight.

"Now you may talk quietly little children." Sikowitz says.

I turn to Cat, who is in all of Beck's classes, and ask "is Beck here today?"

"I haven't seen him." She said in between biting her hair.

"Alright thanks"

I sigh and look to my right and see Andre's arm around Jade. You have to admit they are cute together. I grab my phone out of my bag and text Beck.

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

_Hey where are you?_

I wait a few minutes than finally get a reply.

**To: Tori**

**From: Beck**

_My sister is sick and both my parents are gone this week so I had to stay home to take car of her_

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

_I'm sorry I can come over to help after school_

**To: Tori**

**From: beck**

_That sounds nice thank you_

Right before I was going to click send the bell rang for lunch.

**To: beck**

**From: tori**

_Your welcome, I'll see you at your house_

**To tori**

**From beck**

_K see you later_

I put my phone into my bag and head outside to The Grub Truck for lunch. I wait in line for a few minutes with Robbie. I order 1 taco with cheese, beef, and lettuce. It takes not even a minute to get it ready. Festus handed me my taco and I hand Festus the $1.57 I owe him for the taco. I head over to our table and sit next to Cat.

"So how were everyone's morning classes?" Andre asks.

"Good" everyone says.

"So does anyone know were Beck is?" Jade asks winking at me.

"I don't know he wasn't in any of our classes." Cat said.

"He is home with his sick sister" I said looking down at my taco.

"Aw I hope she feels better" Trina said.

"I'm going to his house to help take care of his sister." I said eating a bit of my taco.

"What is his sister's name?" Robbie asked.

"Melena" I said.

"That's pretty" Trina said.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming play of Alice in Wonderland. Auditions are tomorrow and I am so excited, I'm trying out for March Hare and Beck is trying out for the Mad Hatter so if we both get the parts than all of our scenes will be together. My afternoon classes went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was on my way to Beck's. When I got into the car one of my favorite Carrie Underwood's song came on. So of course I had to sing along.

_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out_

_First man I see, gonna take him down_

_It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say_

_But someone, somewhere's gotta pay_

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips_

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_Broke my TV, pawned my guitar_

_After maxing out my credit cards_

_You lied much too much, and you lied again_

_'Caught you on the couch with my best friend_

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips_

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be _

_Songs like this one_

_That tell the whole world_

_Just what a jerk you are_

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips_

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be _

_No, if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

By the end of the song I was pulling into Beck's driveway. I first went to Beck's RV door but he wasn't in there. I walked over to his front door. I knocked and waited a few seconds till Beck opened the door.

"Hey Tori" Beck said.

"Hey how is Melena?" I asked.

"Good she just fell asleep."

"That's good but how much hours of sleep have you had today?"

"Um maybe three"

"OK you need to sleep, come on" I said pulling him to the couch.

We both sat down on the couch and I put my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him a few minutes after we sat down and he was already asleep. He was so cute sleeping. After about another five minutes I feel asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 4:36. I had been asleep for about an hour. I looked up at Beck and he was still asleep. I sat there for a few minutes until I felt someone kiss the top of my head. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey beautiful" Beck said with his amazing smile.

"Hey"

"So I talked to Jade"

"What did she say?"

"That we should date"

"She told me that too"

"So…."

"So..."

Than Beck put his lips on my lips, the kiss is way better than the one we had during my first week at Hollywood Arts.

"I like that" Beck said smiling.

"Me too" I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I said kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ViCtOrIoUsE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what do you think? I know this chapter only said like two sentence about Alice in Wonderland but I needed to get Tori and Beck dating first and I didn't want to have a paragraph about how they started dating I wanted a chapter because they are so cute together. Next chapter will be the auditions. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews which were SO nice! I love reading them! Well here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**I do not own Victorious or Alice in Wonderland**

**Tori POV**

"Now it's time for Alphabet Improv. I am going to call up five random names and they will be in the game, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Tori." Sikowitz said.

I looked at Beck across the room and smiled. We haven't told anybody about our relationship because I mean we have only been dating for not even a week. Everyone whose names were called walked up on to Sikowitz's little stage.

"Let's began with W" Sikowitz said in between his sips of coconut milk.

"Well what a great day it is" I said.

"X-rays can show if a bone is broken, that could put a downer on things." Robbie said.

After a few seconds of silent Beck said "You always think on the bad side Robbie"

"Zoos are nice that would make it a good day" Cat said.

"A zoo is a nice place for a date" Andre said.

"Beck and I should go than since we are dating"

"Finally" Robbie said. Beck and I laughed at that and smiled at each other.

"Ha Robbie you are out the word had to start with a C" Sikowitz said jumping up and down.

We finished the game maybe about ten minutes after Robbie got out. After that class was lunch and mostly everyone at our table was talking about when and where Beck and I started dating, until Trina came running in.

"You guys are dating" She said screaming at Beck and I.

"Yes" Beck putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What? Tori you are a horrible sister! Sisters don't date the other sister's ex!"

"You guys never dated" I said back.

"Ugh" and with that she left.

After she left we laughed a little about what happened but then started talking about auditions for Alice in Wonderland. The end of the day went by quickly and soon enough we were sitting outside the Black Box theater waiting for our names to be called.

After about 45 minutes of people going in and out and lady came out and said "Cat Valentine for Alice, Beck Oliver for the Mad Hatter, and Tori Vega for the March Hare."

Robbie, Jade, and Andre said "good luck" and Rex said "Don't fail."

We walked in and went to the stage. When we got to the stage they handed us a piece of paper.

"Ok the paper you are handed is the scene you will do now, you maybe began when you are ready." Said a teacher I didn't know.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party. Thank you." Cat said and when we said thank you she acted as if Beck had given her cup of tea.

Beck looked at Cat and said "Birthday? My dear child, this is NOT a birthday party."

Then I said "Of course not. This is an unbirthday party."

"Unbirthday? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." Cat said confused.

I step in front of Beck and say to Cat "It's very simple. Now, thirty days has Septem -No. wait... An unbirthday, if you have a birthday, then you –"I stopped and laughed and Beck laughed too, than I continued "She doesn't know what an unbirthday is."

We stopped and looked at the group of teachers.

"That was very good, the best we have seen." One of the teachers said.

"Thank you" Cat, Beck and I said at the same time.

We walked out of the theater and walked over to where Jade, Andre, and Robbie were sitting.

"How did it go?" Andre asked.

"Good they said it was the best they have seen." Cat said.

"Great job" Robbie said.

The lady who had said our names came out and said "the last three." I looked around and saw nobody else was here.

Before Jade went in, she turned around and said "You don't have to wait for us, you can go" before closing the door.

"But you were my ride home" Cat said but Jade was already gone.

"Cat we can take you home" Beck said.

"No it's fine, I can wait, it won't be too long and I have to grab something out of my locker."

"Alright bye" Beck said.

"Bye Cat" I said waving.

"Bye guys" Cat said running down the hall to her locker.

"So Melena is better" Beck said putting his arm around my waist on our way to his car.

"That's good, I felt so bad for her"

"She wants to see you again"

"Really? Maybe all three of us can go to iHop or something on Saturday."

"That sounds good"

We finally got to the car in about two minutes. On our way home we talked about our new English project which is to write a play that has to be ten pages long. Beck's idea is about a little boy who gets locked inside the Museum of Natural History. My idea is about a girl who lives in an orphanage and can sing so beautifully and can play the piano. We got to my house and Beck walked me up to the front door like a gentleman.

"Thanks for the ride" I said looking up and smiling at Beck.

"Anytime, I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7:30"

"Ok see you than"

"Bye" He said kissing me on the lips.

We kissed for about 30 seconds and then we said goodbye and he left. I walked inside and went to the kitchen table. I sat down in front of my computer and logged in to THE SLAP. I went to settings and added that I was _in a relationship with Beck Oliver._ I read everyone's statues about Alice in Wonderland auditions and everyone said that they were so excited about the play. I checked my messages and saw that Sikowitz had sent me a message with the casting list up and I looked it over and saw that Cat is Alice, Jade is Queen of Hearts, Beck is the Mad Hatter, Andre is the Caterpillar, Trina is Cheshire Cat, Robbie is the White Rabbit, and I am the March Hare!  
I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Beck.

To: Tori

From: Beck

Did you see Sikowitz's message?

To: Beck

From: Tori

Yes, congrats Mad Hatter ;)

To: Tori

From: Beck

Thank you and congrats to you too March Hare :)

To: Beck

From: Tori

I should go and do homework bye

To: Tori

From: Beck

Bye Love you

To: Tori

From: Beck

I'm sorry I should have not said that it is way too soon to say that

To: Beck

From: Tori

No it's not too soon, I love you too. Goodnight :-*

To: Tori

From: Beck

Goodnight :-*

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Contest

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating! I have had such Writers block so I am doing a contest! Leave a review on what you might want to see happen. Than the winner's profile's link will be posted on my profile and on all my victorious stories in my author's note will be to check out so and so's new story. So review on what you want to happen and I will pick a winner before 8:00 eastern time on Friday, July 6****th****. **


End file.
